


Dear Cissy

by whitetiger91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Secrets, Short Story, Sisters, black sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger91/pseuds/whitetiger91
Summary: Andy could swear that no boy would come between her and Narcissa. Sisters were forever, after all. Letter!fic.





	Dear Cissy

Dearest Cissy,

How are you? I should probably assume that speaking to me has soured any chance of a positive reply to that question, but I do hold my breath nonetheless. I know that you said you were fine, but we also both know that your tears betrayed such a response.

Please do not worry. I may have a boyfriend, but I will never let him come between us. I love Rabastan, yes, but you will _always_ be my sister. You will always be the one I love with all of my heart. I had hoped to tell you as much before I left for the semester. Alas, I can see that once you enter Hogwarts yourself, you will be a master of all manners of charms—especially locking ones. Please just make sure that you do not let Father catch you using a wand; he will keep the Ministry away from his girls, but that doesn't mean he will keep his belt away.

I do look forward to hearing your reply, and I do know that once you get to know Rabastan, you will like him. He is a Slytherin and has promised me that he will show you all the ropes when you come next year. And look, he has even attached a packet of Bertie Botts containing only your favourite flavour of beans. Isn't that something?

Yours with all my heart,

Andy xx

* * *

Cissy,

Please inform Father and Mother that it is not _my_ fault that Rabastan and I are no longer together. I can't help that some Purebloods are mere ass—no, I'm sorry, you are too young to get involved in this.

Promise me that when you get to fifteen that you will _NEVER_ get a boyfriend. Forget everything I ever said about boys; the toads are honestly NOT worth the trouble. Stay young and, as Father always says, 'keep your head in the game.' One day I pray you will understand, anyway.

If you could do me one favour though? Assuming that you have not already raided my wardrobe and dresser for sweets and toys—I did say only the chest was to be touched, remember?—I need you to go through them now. Throw away anything and everything that Rabastan got me. You can keep that stupid stuffed dragon if you'd like, but everything else must go. I don't care what you do as long as it's out of the manor when I get home.

Missing you dearly,

Andy xx

* * *

Please, Cissy, please do not tell Mother or Father—or worse, Bella—what you saw. _Please?_ It wasn't what it looked like. That boy and I are just partners, nothing more.

* * *

Oh Cissy, please, please do swear it that you haven't told anyone. Bella has been smirking at me all breakfast; have you not seen it? She's up to something, I know it. I've racked my brains and I can only think that she knows about that boy.

I do swear _nothing_ happened. Do you honestly think I'd risk everything for him? A Duffer of all people?

I fear that if I ask you, she'll know. She's always hovering lately. I bet you didn't know she was the one who told Mother and Father about my detention last week, did you? I love her dearly, but she conveniently seemed to forget that Bertie Higgs was the one who started it all. Keep that in mind.

Hide this once you receive it, ok? And if you find out anything, I do trust that you will tell me, won't you? I'll always have your back.

Andy X

* * *

Dear Cissy,

I'm going to hope that you won't immediately throw this letter away. Or burn it. I wouldn't blame you if you did, though.

I can only apologise again and again about all that I said and did. I should have known that you didn't tell our parents about Ted. You are far too sweet and pure to rat out your sister, no matter how foolish she may be. I honestly do not deserve you.

Not that it really matters now, but it turns out that Lucius Malfoy was the one to 'accidentally' slip up and tell them who I was dating. That twat. Stay away from him if you can—he and Bellatrix are as thick as thieves these days. Given that she dotes on Rabastan's older brother, I can see why.

Alas, it is not my qualms with our sister that should worry me. I beg of you, Cissy, please please please forgive me! I would buy you a million boxes of Bertie Botts if I thought it would make a difference. I'd even break up with Ted if I didn't feel the way I do.

It doesn't make up for the way I treated you though. I'm sorry for getting angry, for the Howlers, for threatening to tell Mother about your own sordid affairs. But can't you see, sister, the way those boys make you feel like a queen is the very same way he makes me feel?

One day, you will fall in love yourself, and I hope you do understand.

My behaviour was horrid towards you, and I am deeply, deeply ashamed. If you were to forgive me, I could maybe forgive myself for what I must do next.

Forever your sister,

Andy xx

* * *

Dear Narcissa,

I do not expect that this letter will reach you. If it does, I have no doubt you'll burn it without opening the seal. But I must try anyway.

If you do happen to be reading this, please know that I sent it with as much love and devotion as possible; I bring good tidings, nothing less.

If you are wondering how I found your address, too, I must admit it was with some difficulty. I see Lucius has hidden your home well—hopefully for purposes of protecting you, rather than himself. Your wedding in the paper is how I knew where to start. You looked more beautiful than I could ever have dreamed; your dress was just as elegant as we said it would always be. Was I mistaken or were you wearing those pearls? I won't dare hope that you were because I… well, perhaps one day I will see it for myself? Do not worry; I do not intend to visit unannounced. Not unless you will welcome me first—I do hope that one day you will.

With all that aside, I would like you to be the first in our family to know of our news. Last Friday, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. 49cm, 3.3kg. Her hair is quite marvellous—here, I have attached a photograph should you wish to see—turning from cotton candy pink to Fluor green before our eyes. Ted believes she may just be an Animagus, but I don't think it a good idea for the Healers to be poking and prodding our daughter when she is so young. As with everything, time will tell.

If you are looking, you may have noticed her eyes. They look familiar, don't they? Blue; a beautiful blue. I wonder what Aunt Walburga would say, knowing she has Black eyes? That she has your eyes?

At any rate, your niece is called Nymphadora. It means 'gift of the nymphs' in Greek mythology; I thought it was fitting at any rate. I hope that one day she may rely on you, as I was once always able to. If I have disappointed you with my choices, I know that she will not. Please love her as I know you can.

Deep down I know this rift between us can be repaired. No matter what, dear Cissy, you are my sister, and despite our different paths in life, you always will be. You shall always be in my heart, and nothing— _nothing_ —will change that fact, even if you may wish it now.

Yours faithfully,

Andromeda Tonks.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was written for the 'Love is in the Air' event on the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry FanFiction forum. I am in Wampus house. Prompt: Write a story in epistolary form focusing on love (familial, platonic, or romantic). I realise this storyline isn't anything new, but I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
